Human VS Alien
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: Aliens are the rulers of Earth. They capture 100 people/year, to do experiments on them and everyone lost all hope. Jack realizes that he has to save his life so he paints his skin green to blind in, on the powerful side. When Kim get captured will he release her and his people, tell her his feelings, or will he stay with the aliens for power? Is Kim gonna forgive him? R&R !
1. They will pay 4 breaking her!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Guys first of all, I want to apologize for keep deleting the first chapter and such, but I realized that the tittle doesn't really mean something, I mean skin color, really? Thank you so much for the reviews and for now I SWEAR that I won't be deleting another chapter! Please don't hate me for doing this! I started working on the second chapter and I think it will be posted tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Again, I am so so sorry, plz don't hate me! Plz leave a review!**

**JACK'S POV:**

Life means changes, but I never knew they come so fast. Wanna know what's this all about? A long time ago, the aliens started ruling the world. We are trying to fight them, but it's kind of useless. Everyone lost hope. Their aliens skin is green. The thing is that every year the aliens manage to capture a 100 persons so they can do experiments on them and watch their every move. We are way too small to fight and they just lock us up and leave us in the cell... alone... forever. I couldn't imagine one of my friends or me in there. Let me tell you about them. Jerry. His the one who ignores the problem until it disappears and plays it cool all the time. He calls himself the swag master full of chicks, but he has none. Eddie. He's the one who helps the chef at a restaurant. He is funny and a very good friend. Milton.A skinny genius guy who can go on and on about everything! I don't wanna think what this kid can do in the future! Rudy. His a great guy and a friend. His a karate sensei and a kid... well at least he acts like one some times. Kim. She... she well the most important thing is that she is my crush. She is beautiful, smart, funny, intelligent, strong, great smile, soft hair and she has a big heart. She gives everybody a chance. And everyone is her friend because of that. But there is one thing she hates... the aliens. Her mother was taken 2 years ago and she took it really hard... she didn't get over it, but since she is a very strong girl she manages to put a smile on her face for everyone. I woke up like I do every other day... i text Kim. I open my phone and see that she already text me.

**Meet me at our secret spot. I have to tell u a problem. - K.**

I wonder what does she need to tell me. I dressed ate breakfast and went in the woods. While I was walking I started getting really worried. She said she has a problem. What problem? I started running at a fast speed. I was in the woods in 3 minutes. I walked throw the black darkness until I saw Kim in the tree. I climbed up.

"Hey! You OK Kim?" She shock her head. I saw that she has tears in her eyes. My eyes softened and I sat next to her hugging her tight and she buried her head in the crock of my neck. She was sobbing.

"Kim your scaring the hell out of me! What happened baby girl?" She sobbed harder. Now I she scared the hell out of me. She managed to speak.

"This morning I woke up and the house was trashed... and my dad... he... he's" i got the point. Her dad was taken.

"Shhhhh I got it... you don't have to say it." We stayed like that a bit. After a few minutes she spoke again.

"I only have a sister." That broke my heart. The only family she has is a little sister at the age of 5 years old. How is Sam going to live without mother and father? (Sam or Samantha is the name I choose for Kim's sister). I sighed and let my crush break into my arms. I am going to have to do something. The aliens will pay for for breaking my Kimmy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Did you like it? Hate it ? Love it? Please tell me in your review. Like always the ones that review get a shut out in the next chapter, promise! - Sabrina **


	2. BAD NEWS!

**AN:**

**Guys I am so sorry for not updating! But I was blocked in the hospital for these days! I broke my hand because I was playing with my little brother and he pushed me off the stairs, but not on purpose! I am so sorry. It's hard to type on the computer cause every move hurts, but I will try. I will try and update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. For me, tomorrow is the first day of school so wish me luck! Again I am so sorry! - Sabrina**


	3. no family

**AN:**

**So I think you know about my broken arm and I want to thank all the people that stayed beside me in hard times. Thank you so much for everything. I love you so much so I decided to take a pain killer and write a chapter just for you! thanks so much and and ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**KIM'S POV:**

I was thinking at what could Jack think right now. I am a broken girl with a broken past, family and if the aliens won't leave I will probably have a broken future. All I wanted is some one to talk to. Some where I could go and have fun, live a happy life. I am sitting alone in mine and Jack's special spot, thinking at what just happened a few minutes ago.

**Flashback: **

'' I am really sorry Kimmy.''

'' It's OK, it's not your fault that these aliens took dear persons away from you. I'll find them.''

'' Too bad it's impossible.'' Then Jack kissed Kim on the cheek and left.

**End of flashback**

He just left with a kiss on the cheek. Yeah, he did make me feel better, but I would rather give up the cheek, for a few more minutes with him. I thought that it was just a dream. Everything. My parents being taken from me. My sister left with no one but an unresponsabile big sister. She doesn't deserve all this. I have to do something I never thought I would do. I got up and walked home, well what was left of it. I opened the door, witch wasn't there anymore and looked for my little sister. I called her name and when she didn't respond, I started getting worried. I heard loud footsteps. I sprinted to her room and saw the cutest thing ever. My little sister had her headphones in her ears and she had her eyes closed, while dancing around the room. I laughed at myself. She likes going around Jerry's house, so he can teach her some dance moves. She knows them, but she still has to practice. Oh what am I saying? She is a genius at dancing, for a 5 year old girl! Anyway, I tip toed towards her and when I was close enough, I hugged her tight and put her above my head. She started laughing like crazy and I almost tripped because of laughing. I put her down on the chair in the kitchen and started making lunch.

'' Why did you bwing me in the kitchen Kimmy?" God she has the voice of a cute angel.

'' I decided that you would like something to eat and I wanted to discuss something with you.'' I can talk to my little sister about anything. She is very mature for her age.

'' What about Kimmy?" she put on a serious face and I smiled at her. I think she saw my worried expression.

'' Samantha I really don't know if I should discuss this with a 5 year old girl, but I am going to give up on school.''

'' Ok first of all, just because I am 5 years old doesn't mean I can't handle things and second of all why would you do such a thing and what for?"

" I want to get a job so I can know for sure that you have a future. this is my responsibility and I won't accept buts or ands.''

'' Kimmy I understand, but why would you do that? And where is dad?"

"Now you know why I will abandon. Dad's gone.'' She started crying. I carried her in my arms all the way to the couch from the living room. We cried all day in each others arms while thinking what was going to happen with us, if we have … no family.

**AN:**

**I know it's short but it was really hard to write. Please review! Thanks a lot for everything and I think I will post from now on once or twice a week cause school is really hard right now. THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. School AND Work

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Guys, first of all I want to apologise for not updating, but my hand still hurts and the pain killers don't do much of a big deal. Thank you so much for the reviews! My face totally lit up when I saw them! Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite and most important REVIEW! LOVE YA!**

**KIM'S POV:**

I woke up with my eyes stinging. Yeah, I remember how much I cried yesterday with my little sister. I looked down and saw her sitting in my lap. I sighed. Why do bad things happen to good people? I stood up gently putting her head on a pillow. I dressed in some skinny black jeans and put on a light blue shirt with a white big 'K' on it. I grabbed my grey jacket and went out the door after leaving a note for Samantha saying that I'll be back by tonight and that she should buy something from school. I don't know if they have anything eatable, but she's a smart girl. She can take some fruit. I was walking down the street towards the mall when Jack came up to me.

'' Morning Kimmy, ughh I know yesterday was hard for you and I really am sorry.'' I let a tear fall and he hugged me. When he let go I smiled at me.

'' Thanks Jack.''

''No problem, but you have to turn that frown upside down. Oh and by the way… are you lost?" I looked at him confused.

'' Why would you ask me that?"

'' Well today's Tuesday and we have school."

"So?"

"So… the school is in the opposite direction you are heading." Now I get it. Should I tell him that I abandoned school?

'' Oh yeah, I knew that, but ummm I have something to do in that way.''

'' Like what?" I sighed in frustration.

"Does it matter? I am in a hurry so please just leave.'' I walked away, not looking back. I feel terrible but he was getting on my nerves! I finally arrived at the mall and sighed. Oh yeah, that's right, I didn't tell you. The mall isn't really the mall anymore… it's a trashed mall. Everyone tries to fix it and they get paid for it. What I can't explain is that Phil's restaurant is quite OK. Maybe I can get a job at his place so I won't have to clean all day and night. I walked in the restaurant and saw that it was full. I managed to walk in the front.

'' morning Phil!"

'' hello my dear karate friend that's a girl.'' I looked at him in a weird way but shock it off.

''Hey Phil I know I shouldn't ask you such thing but i need a job.''

'' Oh I am very sorry Kim but I have no more room. I can't afford it.''

'' I understand, but thanks anyway.''

'' no problem and have a very good day! Be careful!"

"I will!" OK so that did not work. I have to go check the other option. I walked in a room that said ''BOSS'S OFFICE'.

''umm sorry to interrupt, but I need a job.

''hello! I am very sorry young girl, but I have a lot of people that need jobs and I still can't give it to them. Why should I give it to you?" Wow, that was harsh.

'' Please I will do whatever you want.''

'' Well I could give you something, but you would have to work during the night 6 days/ week. '' I thought a bit until an idea popped into my mind.

'' That would be perfect!''

'' Are you sure? Don't you have school?"

'' Ughhh I am home schooled and since my teacher was took by the aliens… I do no more school.''

''oh well that's ok then. You will start tonight at 11 and you will finish at 5 in the will get 1500 dollars a month. You just have to sign these up.'' I smiled and signed them up. I thanked him politely and run towards school. I couldn't be happier. Do you have any idea of what was I thinking when I took the job? I am going to be able to work hard AND go to school. This is the best day ever. I am going to work at the mall, trying to repair the damage that was made by the aliens. 1500 dollars is a very good deal. Looks like not everyone can do this job. I wonder if the guys will find out. Hope not. What I really hope is that I am going to manage to work at night and go to school during the day. It's not much, right?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well that was a challenge, but you are so worth it! Thanks a gain for the reviews and don't forget to do it this time as well. :) - Sabrina**


	5. Too much thoughts about just 1 person!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Yes one week passed and I have to tell you that my school tests get harder and harder, but the good part is that today the teacher came with the results and the grades were fine so I am going to be able to update once a week. I want to warn you bout something very important! At the end of October I might not update a few week, maybe 3 or 4 because I am going to move and when I am gonna get to Canada I will have to get a new phone, new laptop and be sure I have internet so I can update. I hope it won't take long. I promise thar I will tell you a week before I get on the plane so you can know when I will stop updating. I hope you understand. Yada, yada, yada lets get to the chapter! Enjoy!**

**JACK'S POV:**

I can't believe she was so harsh on me! I was just curious. It's not like Kim to skip school. I looked at her while she run. One part of me was saying ' Go after her. She might hide something.' But the other said ' mind your own business!' I listened to the second one and walked to school a bit worried. People don't really walk alone on the streets. We are very careful. We have tunnels under the ground si we can get to the location. She should be careful. I haven't realized how worried I was about her until my stomach started hurting. Wow. I got to school and met the guys at my locker.

"You ok bro. You look like you saw Kim eaten by an alien.!

"Shut up Jerry! You cannot joke about that " said Milton ib a british accent. I looked ar him weirdly.

"What's with the british thing?"

"Oh I have a project in English and while I present it the teacher said that she will give me a big grade if I speak with a british accent. Not that I won't take an A. But seriously what's with the face?"

"I am just really worried about Kim?"

"Why?" Said Eddie.

"Because when I met with her this morning she was walking in the opposite direction of the school and I got curious and asked her why is she going in the opposite direction and that's when she exploded and run off. I really hope she used the tunnels. Please don't put questions to her. She is having a really hard time right now."

"Why are you saying that? Because her dad was taken." Everybody gasped.

"What is she going to do yo? With no mommy or daddy?!"

"Would you please be more mature?"

"Guys cut it out! Just don't put question and don't go all 'i am sorry for the loss.' And stuff. Ok? Oh look here she comes." Kim walked up to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hey guys I am so happy to see you. Isn't it a wonderful day? Well for me it sure is. " the she sighed in a happy way. "Life is s beautiful! Well I have to get to class. See ya guys later."

"Bye." Well that was weird. Why did she act like that. All of us were so confused that we just forgot about one another. I closed my locker and went to class... with my mind full of thoughts... Kim.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**so guys this was the chapter and i ma really sorry it's short, but it's better than nothing, right? So review! LOVE YA!**


	6. Tough question

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys I want to thank all of you for the reviews and I am really sorry for not updating. The good part is that my cast is off and I might start updating twice a week. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, again. I think that I will start updating twice from next week and on cause the tests will stop, unfortunately not the homework, but I can get that stuff arranged. Enjoy that chapter. :)**

**KIM'S POV:**

I was in Math with Jack and Jerry. I was in the back while Jack and Jerry were sitting in the front next to each other. They were sometimes staring at me. I think I might of made them confused. First I yelled at Jack then run and now I before first period had to start I was talking about how beautiful life is. Yeah I think that's it, but that doesn't really matter right? I GOT A JOB IN THE HARDEST MOMENT OF LIFE! How couldn't I be happy of that? PLUS I won't have to quit school. I would do anything for my little sister, Samantha. She is an angel. Anyway, the teacher was explaining something I wouldn't understand for the rest of my life. I looked at Jack and Jerry and they were still staring at me. I sighed in frustration. I took out apiece from my notebook and wrote ' Stop staring weirdos! '. I threw the note to them when the teacher was writing on the board so she won't see me. They unfolded it and when they saw what was wrote there they immediately turned their faces to the board so now they aren't staring at me. Much better.

**END OF SCHOOL**

OK so done with school. I went to pick up Samantha and we talked about what she did at school on the way home. When we arrived we ate some fruit and told Samantha that I won't be quitting school.

''What do you mean Kimmy? Do you have space for work?"

'' I am gonna work during the night hun. Don't worry. Mom and dad used to do that and we were fine alone at home. You know what to do if something happens, but I am sure that everything is going to be fine. You'll be fine.'' she smiled and we hugged each other.

''Ok. So get your homework done so we can do something.'' she smiled and kissed my cheek. I really hope I am going to be able to play with her. In case you didn't know, me and Samantha play together since she was born. Not that I like playing with dolls that have their heads too big for their body, but I am doing it for her. Since the invasion people stopped going to the park and such because they were afraid of the aliens. I sighed and went to my room to get my work done. It took 2 hours. After I was done it was 6:45. Ok. I went downstairs and saw my baby sister with all the toys out of the boxes.

'' you know, after we finish you have to clean everything up Sam.''

''I know sis.'' we smiled an played for one hour and 30 minutes. We got bored and i took her upstairs. I read her a story and she fell asleep. I got in bed and decided to get some sleep. Even 2 hours means something.

**1 :30 MIN LATER.**

The alarm went off and I was kind of tired. I stood up and packed some water and a sandwich so I won't starve there and headed to the mall. Lets see what happens.

**NEXT DAY :**

**KIM'S POV:**

I am SO TIRED! I got my eyes red and I think that in 2 days I will have bags under my eyes. I walked Samantha to school and met up with the guys.

''Hey Kim. Why didn't ya show up at practice yo?" Oh darn it I totally forgot about practice!

''I'm really sorry guys i was just really busy with … Samantha. She ugh… SHE HAD A PROJECT!'' they looked at me weirdly.

'' Okaaay well I gotta go to class, bye guys. '' phew that was close! I wonder when they will find out that I am sleeping only 1 day out of 7…

That was a tough question…

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOV YA!**


	7. Lets hope he chooses right

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BELLE RODRIGUEZ **

**Hey guys! So, I checked out the reviews you left and I saw that a guest named Belle Rodriguez left a review saying that I should continue my other stories, too. I want to clarify everything. All my other stories are finished. :) thanks a lot for the review and i hope you check out my other stories, but now, for everyone, I never start a story without finishing the other one. I usually like to finish what I start before starting something else. Thanks so much for the ones who read this author's note!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**KIM'S POV:**

Nothing's working out! I mean, expect that the fact that I got some money and that there weren't any attacks these days. Wanna know how much time passed? 2 weeks. I am going to go crazy! I don't know how much I will resist this. I am so tired! I have red eyes and black bags under my eyes and I usually throw up after I eat. I think it's because of the lack of sleep I've been having. The Wasabi Warriors are no longer together. I quit the dojo because I had too much work and school + Samantha. The thing that keeps me going is seeing the guys everyday in the dojo practicing and Sam. But they are not laughing. They just listen to what Rudy has to say then practice the move and go back home to rest. At school, I always see them together, talking, but every time they see me, they turn their backs at me and whisper mean things like ' The bitch quit the dojo and she calls herself strong.' or ' The skinny girl showed up. Don't touch her, she's infected.' Everyday I think of these words, I get hurt more and more. I never thought some one could break me. but as long as the guys are happy I am fine. Jack. Oh what can I say about him? He ditched me. He ditched me for Donna Tobin and her stupid legs. I couldn't believe him, but he looks happy so I am OK with it. I walked downstairs, before putting all the make up on my face and saw Samantha crying. I immediately got worried.

'' Samantha hun, what happened baby? Why are you crying?"

" This morning I felt a little bit sick and walked to your room. And I saw that under your eyes you have black lines and you got really skinny Kimmy. What's happening to you? Why are you like this." I can't believe it. My little sister found out before my friends did. I am going to do something about it.

'' I promise I will try and fix this. How about you stay home today? And after I come from school we can do whatever you want?"

"YAY THANKS KIMMY!" I smiled at my little girl. She still is a small kid. I kissed her cheek and walked towards school.

**SAMANTHA'S POV:**

If you actually thought that I was going to stay home and do nothing but play while worrying about my sister, you are so wrong. I am not that of a kid to actually believe that she can fix this all by herself. I am going to call Jack. I walked in Kim's room and took out her diary. I never read it, but I know what's in there. She writes about Jack and how hard life is and she's doing during the week and how much she's working. I took it out from under her bed and walked throw the tunnel all the way to Jack's house. I got to the front door, I didn't get the chance to knock because Jack opened the door. He had his bag on his shoulder. That explains it. He was going to school. His widened when he saw me.

"Sam what are you doing here?! Did you take the tunnels?!" He picked me up and kissed me on the cheek. He took me inside and we sat on the couch.

"I am fine and yes, I always take the tunnels, even if it's longer. Jackie I am worried about Kim. " he immediately got angry.

"Why are you mad at her? What did she do to you?!"

"It's hard to explain Samantha."

"Why? I am not little."

"Ok so the simplest way to say it is that she abandoned everyone and everything."

"I would think the opposite way."

"What are you talking about? She quit karate and she doesn't talk to me and the guys."

"But do you know what she's doing during night?! Do you know she is wearing eye contacts so you won't see the red colour in her eyes? She has black bags under her eyes."

" How come?!" she took a black, purple book out of her bag.

"This is her diary. You might want to read it, before judging her like that. She deserves much more than you are giving her Jackie. Whatever you choose, I still love you and Kimmy loves you more than anything, too. Fix what you did." Then I walked out proud of myself. I just hope he makes the right decision…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OK that was awesome right? I can't wait to see your reviews! Oh by the way, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. The Diary

**JACK'S POV**

After Samantha walked out I decided to stay home today. I looked at the book she gave me. Should I actually read it? I hope Kim doesn't gets mad. I think she already is since we are treating her like that. I am so sorry for what I did to her maybe me and the guys are the traitors. I sighed and opened the book.

_Dear diary, _

_I do not know what to do. I have to help my little sister or she won't be able to have a future. It's not like we would have one of the aliens don't go away. I never thought it would be this hard to make a sacrifice for someone. But that someone isn't just any person. We ate talking a about my Sammy. I have to quit school and take a serious job. _

_( October 16)_

_Dear diary, _

_This should be the best day of my life! I got a job at the mall. I am working during the night so that means I can keep going to school. Best news ever! I really wanted to tell Jack about all this , but what if he reacts in a negative way? I wanted to tell him so bad but why bring him into my stupid hard life just to torture him with my thoughts? I would rather see everyone happy then letting them think about how to help me. My boss said that I will start today at 8:00 and finish at 5:00 in the morning. Then I will have to go to school and will FINALLY BE ABLE TO SEE JACK! I have a huge crush on him since the day I met him. He was always next to me ... and always will. _

_(October 17)_

_Dear diary, _

_Every day gets harder and harder. I want everything to end. Right now I would think of anything... even suicide. I am in extreme pain every single minute. I have black bags under my eyes and I got really skinny. There are no clothes to be on my size anymore. Samantha is just fine. But the only thing that makes me cry at work during the night... is Jack. HE SO FREAKING BROKE ME! I had to quit the dojo cause I had no more time for it. They keep saying that I broke the Wasabi Code but they are the ones that did that! I only did it to protect my sister. I always stayed with them! And at school I always stayed with them during breaks and classes, but I stopped when I knew that they really ditched me. Jack. He's the one I knew immediately. When I walked into the school I saw my crush making out with the biggest enemy of mine... Donna Tobin. That's when everything started. They were telling mean words behind my back and for once I actually thought of suicide, but I know that I would just hurt my sister so what I did... I cut. _

_October 24_

That's when I closed the book and cried. I was sobbing hard. How could I do this to my crush? She said she loves me! I have to do something. Let's hope I make the right choice…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, so did you like the chapter? I just posted a story that will contain one-shots. I was thinking of doing them in alphabetical order then, if I have more ideas I will continue with them, but not in alphabetical order. Please check them out and thanks for reading this chapter! Tell me what you think in your review. See ya next chapter!**


	9. Transformation

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I want to say thank you to the ones that review. I really hope that you will like this chapter.**

**JACKS POV:**

Okay so I was thinking. What if we start everything from the beginning? The people did not repost because they were scared and now they regret that. But what if I would manage to get all the captured people and fight. If we don't we will probably end up dead. I smiled at my idea. Lets see where I can get green paint. I looked and I finally managed to get it! YES! I started to paint my skin green. After I was done I put red eye contacts so I can look like them. I wrote on a piece of paper something for Kim.

_Dear Kim, _

_I never wanted to do this, but I promise that I will come home the same. I want to release the captured people so we can be able to put up a war. Stay safe, and… I am truly sorry for what I did to you._

_- Jack_

I put the note on my desk and walked throw the tunnels. I finally got at the end of the tunnel. I got out and saw that gates. I managed to get throw them. Once I did I was very happy. I am in their world! Everything was so different. I started looking throw the roads. Everything was green. Wow they sure are obsessed with this color. I walked until I discovered a building that said 'Torture'. Ok now I am a bit nervous. Anyway, I walked in and starting hearing screams. Ok now I know that this is the building they do experiments on humans. Take a deep breath Jack. I walked throw the halls. It was like a hospital. Sort of. I could see the labs. I saw some aliens, too. How could they do such a thing. I looked on my right. THERE WAS A FREAKING ALIEN NEXT TO ME! I tried acting cool. He looked carefully at me. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into am empty room.

"I want to help you." He said. What? I stayed silent telling him that I am listening.

"I know who you are. You are so not an alien, but I can help you with that." He went to a table and grabbed a needle.

"This can make you unnoticeable. You will be like an alien so they won't see you. I know what are you looking for." Should I listen to him? A part of me was telling me don't he just wants to drug you and the other part was telling me that I have no choice. I listened to the last one.

"Fine." He smiled at me. Although I didn't really like the smile. Anyway I shock it off. He stuck the needle into me and DARN IT HURT! I started seeing spots all over the room. My arm went numb. The alien laughed at me.

"You humans are so stupid. I am gonna tell you what will happen to you even though you won't be able to remember. You are going to forget about what you were trying to do and who you love the most. You will work from now on for the experiments. You will be taking tests, then kill the victim. It's not that bad. I hope the potion won't disappear. From now on... you are an alien." I let the tears fall. I failed. I won't be able to see or at least remember Kim. I won't be able to remember that I am not a human.

"Oh yeah, to make you suffer even more I think that I am going to make you remember that you were a human but you are going to like being an alien and you will also be dependent of power." After he said that I started drifting away. I was thinking of Kim and how sorry I am for failing her...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So the alien thought that Jack won't be able to remember Kim, but since Jack died as a human with the thought of Kim, will their love resist? Ok so I gave you something. Can't wait to see your reviews! L**


	10. You shouldn't have taken that risk, Kim

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys, I am sorry i haven't been updating, it's just that I am really busy with school and the tests are "awful! Thank you so much for the reviews you left, I felt so happy when I saw all of your positive opinions about the last chapter! I hope you will like this chapter like you did with the other ones and again i am sorry for the wait! :)**

**JACK'S POV: Not that Jack is an alien, I am going to write with italics what's thinking his subconscious!**

I woke up in a dark room. Ugh and my head hurts! I looked at a clock and saw I was late for the experiments! I quickly grab a coat and run in the lab. _Why can't I control myself. Only a part of me knows I am here? Didn't the alien say i won't remember anything and that I will think I was an alien since the beginning? How come I remember this?! I should really find a book… if there is one!_ I finally got in the laboratory and saw a lot of captured people. _I feel terrible! How am I going to stop everything?! Wait I am gonna say who I love. Kim. The alien said that I won't remember… but I did. So that means…. THE POTION DID NOT WORK! I think that if my body would see Kim again, I will be able to recognize Kim, right? I just …. oh no. If I want to meet Kim than she should be captured… and brought here. This is really risky! I can't do this! I won't risk Kim's life, just because i want to be human 100% again. No. This is my mistake, I have to accept it. _I arrived in the lab and saw all the people. I walked towards Brody.

"Hey bro! Did you kill number 231?"

"one hour ago man! Keep things up. "

"great job, umm where's my experiment? "

"we captured it, but it has to be beaten up a bit so we can piss it off and see how it acts, the we see how it acts when we put them to read, learn, after they run, then we beat them and let them sit into a cel until they die. Boy, why am i telling you this stuff, you already know this stuff." i laughed.

''Your right Brody, do you know what's its name?"

"i think something with Kimberly Craw - something. I don't know."

"Thanks. I think I'll go to bed. Can't wait to see it tomorrow."

"Ok, I think I am gonna finish something here and I'll come too. Night." I waved and walked towards my cabin. _I bet you know how my heart sank when I heard the word ' Kimberly Craw-'. how did she get captured so fast, she would've done that only of she would want to be captured. Oh Kim … you shouldn't have taken that risk…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so sorry again! But the school is harder then i thought, that until I move. I love you! Please review!**


	11. Looks like I have 2 do more than that

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Did i make you a surprise by posting so fast? i posted that fast because you reviewed. Every time i get 5 reviews I post as fast as I can, and you surprised me by giving me 7 reviews, so I wanted to surprise you by giving you a fast update!I know it's short, but it's something! ENJOY!**

**KIM'S POV:**

I got to Jack's house, since he didn't call me or gave me a text and got worried. I went to his house and found the note he left me. That's the reason I am chained and beaten up right now. My arm is bleeding and I also have a black eye and bruises all over my body. They are the ones that did this to me. They. They broke me and jack's relationship. I feel awful for letting Jack gor that easily. Enough with that stuff. I was thinking of the happy moments jack, me and the guys shared before the invasion, but I didn't notice the fact that one alien had came in the cell and put a needle in me… everything went black…

**JACK'S POV:**

I woke up and immediately walked out the door to see my experiment! i am really curious! I walked in cell number 253 and saw a girl. She had blonde hair and she was slim. Her eyes were closed. I never saw an experiment that was so beaten and hurt. I walked to her and tapped her shoulder, before locking the cell up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I backed away. She looked up and once she did, i felt… like i knew her…

"My name is -"

"- Kimberly Crawford, but you like to be called Kim, right?" she looked at me confused. I don't mind. I am confused too. How did I know her name?! _OMG! My body recognized Kim! _

"How do you know my name? Can you st -... never mind." She sure is scared.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you."

"Can you step into the light?" I stepped in to the light.

"Jack?" that sure is confusing.

"Well my name is Jack, but I don't know how you know my name."

"IT'S REALLY YOU!" she was ready to jump on me, but I backed away and since the chains weren't long enought they pulled her back, and she fell. She groaned. i finally came back to reality.

"YOU BETTER STOP BEHAVING LIKE THAT, OR YOU WILL GET KILLED!"

"Jack you don't know who you are plea-"

"STOP IT! … you will be taken to the experiments room."

"NO JUST LISTEN TO M-"

"NO! **YOU** LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE GOING TO GET KILLED ONE WAY OR ANOTHER AND YOU CAN'T HELP IT! now shut up, before you disturb some one!" _no, no , no, NO! This is not how I planned my meeting with Kim! I should've recognized her and fall in love instantly, like I did for the first time when I caught her apple. It looks like I am going to have to do more, then just looking at her. Boy, this world is sick!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**You guys know the condition! REVIEW… please. :D - Sabrina**


	12. Explanation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Like last time, you give me the reviews and I give you the chapter! Thank you so much for what your doing! ENJOY!**

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

_no, no , no, NO! This is not how I planned my meeting with Kim! I should've recognized her and fall in love instantly, like I did for the first time when I caught her apple. It looks like I am going to have to do more, then just looking at her. Boy, this world is sick!_

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**KIM'S POV:**

So, everything is arranged. I just saw the alien who owns me and by that I mean the one that has to do experiments on me and then… kill me. I was so sure. The moment I saw it I knew it was my Jack! I think he had some problems when he came here. But I saw that he did recognize me! He was so gentle with me … at first, but after that I kind of pissed him off. It's not like I wanted to do that! I just want a hug from him. I miss him so much! I want to be in his arms again. Can you imagine how he told me that he was leaving for the other side?! THROW A NOTE! Well he probably did that because he knew that I wouldn't let him… I feel awful! I brought my knees up to my chest and cried silently. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to die in this black hole… alone? I sighed and curled up in a small ball so I can get warm…

**JACK'S POV:**

That was intense. How can I know this girl without even meeting her? She knew my name, too so… maybe… no that's not possible. She is human. She's the enemy I can't trust her. I walked in the lab and I started having a huge headache! Why? I have no idea. I had to complete some papers, before doing some experiments on that Kim girl. I just feel different about her, like I spent a big of my life with her. I don't think I want to kill her after the experiments. I … no. Those are the rules and I have to respect them, whether I like it or not… but… still, what would happen if I would actually get to know her? No that is against the rules, too… but , what if I get to ask her stuff and use that stuff for doing experiments? Yeah, that will work, since there is no rule against that! I have to take the information I need, and use it for the experiments! You all readers have to accept the fact that I am awesome!

I took my lab coat and went in the experiments room. Each human is taken to a room and they are put on a bed. Next to the bed, there is a machine that describes how they feel and sometimes, it can make them feel different emotions, feelings like: pain, happiness, love and all sorts of other stuff like this. What we have to do is note down on a paper their feeling and how is their facial expression when they live the emotion. Ok, I just made you the explanation, but now… lets see how my experiment acts…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey people! Ok so I put a lot of work in this chapter and I know you appreciate everything I do and I do the same with you! After this story I might post something else! I was thinking of something about bullying, since there are so many people in my school that suffer from that, and I was the same 1 – 2 years ago. Kim is a very popular teenager in her school and after some days she gets an account on some site and when some one discovers her password and changes some stuff on her profile, saying that she sleeps with a lot of guys and such. She calls her enemy a bitch and after that she gets hunted by her. Jack always took care of her and he was there for her, but when Brad asks her to the dance, Jack tries to protect her by making a fake profile and he starts bullying her, saying she slept with him. In the end, after depression and hurt feeling she founds out that Jack was the one with the fake profile, but she forgives him. Finally she stands up for herself and everything gets back to normal. **

**So, do you like the idea. I am going to post it soon. It's based on a movie called ' Cyberbully'. I loved it! Please tell me in your reviews what do you think! 5 REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER! –Sabrina **


	13. Looks like I won't be an alien forever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I took so long, it's just that I got drowned in homework again!I am sorry it's short! Like I always do. Anyway I just hope that you will smile while you read this chapter! Some alphabetical shots! enjoy! **

**LAST CHAPTER:**

I was more than angry! I walked in out and once I did, all the memories came back. How that stupid alien transformed me in one of them. Everything is back. I immediately walked in Kim's room and disconnected her from the machine. She felt weak and tired. How could I support all this? She is in extreme pain and she is dead tired. Enough, I am going to deal with it later. Right now, I have to get her out of here. .. 

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**JACK'S POV:**

I quickly disconnected her from the machine and she fell on her knees. She was panting heavily. I tried pulling her up but she refused.

"Come on Kim I want to help you! We have to get out of here."

"But you said that-"

"Forget about what I said in the cell. I won't let you die like that! I love you, please !" she looked up at me and I put a hand on my face and tried to wipe away the green paint… but I couldn't. I am going to be an alien… forever.

"Who are you?" I know she asked me, just to test me so I answered.

"Your best friend, Jack and soon to be boyfriend." I smirked and she smiled. I bent forward and slowly touched her lips. When she felt the first touch she pushed her lips on to mine so now we were kissing. We broke apart and she hugged me tight. Her forehead was touching mine and she was crying.

"I can't believe you're an alien… what are we going to do? Can we be together? Your kind is going to kill me if I stay here and if we go back my kind is going to kill you…" that was complicated. I felt her hot tears sliding on my cheek. She looked up , at my face in a weird way. `She put her hand on my face and slid it all the way down. She took it and looked down at it. It was … green? Then it hit me!

" Kim, do you think the kiss…"

"It did!" we hugged tight.

"we have to get out of here! I said.

" Lets do this!" we got up and started walking towards the door… we are gonna escape…

**AN: 5 REVIEWS TILL NEXT CHAPTER! –Sabrina **


	14. We have to get to the tunnels!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

" Kim, do you think the kiss…"

"It did!" we hugged tight.

"we have to get out of here! I said.

" Lets do this!" we got up and started walking towards the door… we are gonna escape…

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**KIM'S POV:**

So, the kiss broke the potion rule. Awesome, but now we have to see how we're going to manage to escape throw the tunnels. We were running when we got in front of 2 doors. On one of it was written 'Cells' on the other one was written "EXIT". I looked at Jack and saw that he was determinate to go on the EXIT one.

"Kim, if we don't escape now we will never escape."

"But my parents might be in there."

"They will find us and kill everyone."

"They will never think of us going throw a door that will still keep us in the building, while we could've went and escaped throw the tunnels in the first place!" he sighed and knowing Jack… I won.

"Fine." You see? We walked in the room and saw… everybody, but I couldn't see my parents. I looked the other way around and saw … my … DAD! I jumped on him, hugging him tight, but when I realized that he wasn't hugging back, I looked at him confuse. He had no emotion in his eyes… only hurt. I looked past him and saw mom. She had tears in her eyes. She took a few steps towards and hugged me as tight as she could and I hugged back of course!

" your father just came from an experiment. We do not know what they did to him, but you have to leave."

"I am not leaving without you." She smiled at me."

"then… let's go."

"Well, what about the others. Don't worry they will come too. " I smiled at her! I can't believe this! Can you imagine how many prisoners were in that room?! MOSTLY EVERYBODY! We have to stick together, but for now… let's see how we'll get to the tunnels…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**5 reviews till next chapter, but you can leave more! That would be silly! I am so sorry it's short. But i don't know what happened. The chapter got deleted or I think I lost it when i unplugged the removable disk so i had to write it again, but this time shorter. Sorry! Thanks for reading this chapter! – Sabrina **


	15. The end!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!**

**Hello readers! It's good to be back. I am afraid that… this is the end of Human VS Alien. I had so much fun writing this story! I am happy because I got the reviews I wanted, that told me ' Sabrina, keep writing the story cause it's making your fans happy.' After I finish the shots I will take a break, maybe a month or till next year. Of course that I will still respond your PMs and if you put a review I will thank you and maybe we could talk about different things. It's going to be a hard time for me since I am going to move and I have to get used to the school and get to know the town and stuff like that. I also want to spend some time with my parents since I haven't seen them since the beginning of July. Guys I hope you understand. Even though I will be gone for a while I WILL BE WORKING! I will try and make the first chapters of that story that was based on Cyberbully. Thank you so much for understanding. Enjoy the last chapter of Human VS Alien and don't forget that there will always be a next! I want to become a writer and if I manage ! I love you so much and thanks again for reading the author's note! **

**NEW CHAPTER… AND THE LAST ONE…**

**KIM'S POV:**

There is not much to say. We are running. Nothing special. We were close to the tunnels and the aliens were right behind us. I never thought that we were going to make it, but we are back in Seaford. Everyone was panicking and screaming, but I was just running, calmly. Why would they panic? They don't trust themselves. I decided to run to my house to find Sam. I quickly run in and saw her on the couch… crying. When she saw me, her face lit up and she started crying harder. We hugged each other and just stayed like that.

"Where were you Kimmy?"

"It doesn't matter. I was just lucky to have a smart little sister. I love you so much, but we have to go now,"

"I love you too. Where do we have to go and why?"

"We are going to kick some aliens butt." She laughed and we walked out the door, where everyone was screaming. We run into downtown, where there was a big stage with a microphone on a table…. I wonder if that is working…. *evil smile*. I started looking for Jack. When I finally found him I gave him Sam and walked towards the stage… well it wasn't a stage, it was a high…. Something that was put higher and I walked on it. I looked at the microphone and it wasn't broken. I took it and looked up, seeing the aliens fighting against us. I sighed. These things are really stupid. I took a step forward and … an alien saw me. He came up to me and I started fighting it… it was much stronger than me. I screamed loud enough Jack to hear me. He came and started fighting with me and then another alien came up. They were too strong, so the guys came to help us. It was much easier . Right then, another 8 came, so the entire neighbor came and started helping us. All the aliens came up so the ones that were captured started helping us. The others looked at us, thinking ' should we run and help?' . I looked at them and tried motivating them.

"COME ON! RUN YOU COWARDS AND LEAVE WITH THE GUILT!" yeah, I know. I have a very interesting way of encouraging people, but you know what? It worked! I sure was happy! The people that run and stayed safe their whole life, took a step forward and fought for what they wanted to! They managed to look out for not only themselves, but the others too. We finally managed to kill the aliens and we got ourselves a better life. Me and Jack are together, and I explained everything that was in my diary and we usually smile at those moments. We like comparing how stupid and how closed up we were until now…

Sam continued having a mother and a great big sister that loves her and she is just at the beginning of life, she has a lot to learn, the guys are fine and they are still practicing karate. They all have girlfriends! Rudy told us that he is going to ask our Health teacher to marry him… and I think this is everything you should know…

The point is that… it doesn't matter how less or much we are. We are together and maybe… sometimes we need to get scared out of our pants and worry about somebody else, because when that happens, we can tell that we love and care about that person. There are a lot of us and we are different, but we love each other and if you ever get involved in a war with aliens, remember that your not alone. You are allowed to choose on what side you are, but the best idea would be to make your own! You could be on the side of the ones that attack, or the ones that hide away from them. Why? If we really want to win something, try creating something of your own and remember… you always have friends somewhere… you just have to find them and agree to fight for the same thing, like the characters in my story did. The humans fought against the aliens with courage and something the aliens never had … a heart where the proud and love could be held. That's why they lost. Find something like this, put love in your hearts… and you will win. Good Luck!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I want to say thank you again and again, I had so much fun writing this story. You guys made me so happy! I love you so much and please review! – Sabrina **


End file.
